


Marrissey Highschool AU

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, johnny is a badass, morrissey is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: high school popular kid/nerd AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrissey Highschool AU

It’s rather hard, at 5’11, for Morrissey to be able to fit into a locker. That doesn’t, of course, stop the idiotic jocks from the football team in their attempts to shove the quiffed teen into his locker every single day. They never make it far, and end up settling for pushing Moz a bit, calling him a ‘fag’ and a ‘nerd’, as they do each day. Morrissey is used to it.

He understands that he’s not exactly the most popular person in his school. He openly speaks in favor of the Vegetarian Club, which upsets most guys, who eat burgers like they are going out of style. He also can be unbelievably quiet at times, and will get absorbed with reading, even during lunch; that, of course, is decisively uncool. He dresses in what some may consider homosexual fashion; what no one realizes, of course, is that he isn’t gay. He just likes people in general, although not many of them. 

One day, amid the name calling and shoving, an unlikely savior emerges to help, one by the name of Johnny. Clad in a leather jacket, cigarette between his lips and hair purposefully messy, Johnny strides up to the biggest jock and punches him square in the face.

The entire hallway stops, and Moz can vaguely hear a loud gasp in the background. Johnny Marr does not go around punching people. Johnny Marr never has any issues with anyone; everyone likes him, and he tolerates everyone. Johnny Marr never loses his cool.

But now Tommy, the star quarter-back, has got a bloody nose and Johnny has his arms crossed, still smoking his cigarette. His expression just begs for the jocks to try anything else. They quickly scamper away.

"Are you alright, mate?"

Morrissey runs a hand through his quiff and licks his lips. “Yes, yes I am alright. Thank you.”

"No problem. Those guys are assholes. It’s Steven, right?"

Moz blushes and looks down at his shoes. “Yes, but I prefer to be called my last name, Morrissey.”

"Alright,  _Morrissey_ ,” Johnny replies, leaning against the lockers with a smirk. “You want to go out after school?”

"Out?" Moz asks shyly. 

"Yeah. On a date."

If Morrissey were drinking water, he would have spit it all over the blonde girl walking by. But he isn’t; instead he is just left breathless and amazed. Johnny Marr is asking him on a date? What universe is he in?

"I don’t usually date people… I, um. I’m not really interested in sex or anything."

Johnny rolls his eyes and takes another slow drag of his cigarette. “Who said anything about sex, man? I just want to take you out for pizza. No pepperoni, of course.” 


End file.
